ahora soy yo la que se va
by lissasasusaku
Summary: -sasuke- dijo con una sonriza que parecia totalmente sinsera-Lo siento no pude deterle- le dijo el chicho mostrando la tristeza que eso le causaba.
1. Chapter 1

un chico corría por los pasillos de un prestigiado instituto para chichos y chichas a mas no poder, no le importo nada y solo empujaba lo que se le cruzara en su camino, sin importarle que fueran sus propios compañeros o cosas que adornaban esa institución, llevaba ha si corriendo un largo tiempo y solo alcanzaba a frenar al dar vuelta y no es que fuera ese lugar tan grande, como para llevar mas de media hora corriendo sin encontrar su destino, si no que no encontraba lo que buscaba en su carrera freno al fin, encontrándose con lo que buscaba.  
cuando se acerco hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos solo se le quedaron viendo ya no tenían esas miradas alegres que tanto lo fastidiaban en ese momento las extrañaba, sabia lo que significaba eso, solo una persona de las de hay presente no se tomo el tiempo de mirarlo parecía que no había notado de su presencia, ese era su mejor su mejor amigo que tenia su mirada perdida en el horizonte, cuando se percato al voltear cambio su mirada triste por la que ya le conocía desde que los presentaron por primera vez

-sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía totalmente sincera-Lo siento no pude deterle- le dijo el chicho mostrando la tristeza que eso le causaba.  
-mpm, esa fue su decisión- dijo el chico pelinegro después de permanecer todo el tiempo cayado,- después de todo el buscarla no sirvió de nada se fue sin tener la decencia de despedirse


	2. cap 1

Un chico corría por los pasillos de una prestigiada escuela a más no poder no le importó nada y sólo empujaba cualquier cosa que se le crusará en su camino sin imporle que fueran sus propios compañeros o cosas valiosas que adornavan esa institución llevaba corriendo haci un largo tiempo y sólo se detenía para dar vuelta y no esque fuera esa institución tan grande para llevar más de media hora corriendo sin llegar a sus destino si no que no encontrava lo que buscaba en su cárera freno porque alfin encontró lo que buscaba Cuando se hacerco a sus amigos estos sólo se le quedaron viendo y cambiaron su mirada ya no tenían esa miradas alegres que por más que lo fastidiarán en ese momento las éstrañaba sólo úna una persona fue la que ni se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo y ese era su mejor amigo que tenía su mirada pérdida en el órisónte cuando voltio cambio su mirada triste a por la que el ya conosiá desde que lo conoció  
-sasuke- dijo al mirarlo con una gran sonrriza en su cara que parecía sinserá- lo siento no pude detenerla -dijo el chico mostrando la tristesa que eso le causaba  
- mpm esa fue su décicion- dijo el chico pelinegro que después de un rato de no decir nada después de todo el buscarla no sirvió de nada ella se fue sin tener la decencia de despedirse.  
- estas bien - el pelirubio estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo  
- sólo es una zorra más- finalizó con su mirada perdida hacia la nada  
- no le digas haci fue todo lo que tu quieras menos una zorra!- el pelirubio perdió la paciencia agarró a su mejor amigo del cuello de la camisa.  
- ja á no? Quien eres tú para defendela su abogado acaso?  
- no sólo soy su amigo y como amigo la respeto -  
- dime que iso para que le tengas tanto afectó que también se acosto contigo ¡PUF!- sólo se escuchó como naruto le daba un golpe a puño serrado a sasuke y como éste hasta el piso fue a caer  
-¡ YA! Chicos calma - un sustado kiba trato de parar lo que se abésinaba peque no por nada sasuke uchiha era el chico más temido de todo el instituto  
- mpm crees qu eso me dolió? - dijo el pelinegro ya estando de pie y limpiandose la poca sangre que probenia de su boca  
- sasuke por favor no te pelies sus caras ason muy bonitas como para que la arriben partiéndose la cara - una pelos de zanohoria salía de donde estaba biendo la esená tan desagradable  
- karin tiene razón eso sí ¡NARUTO! Olvitate de que somos migos- el chico tenía la mirada fueme sobre la de naruto y se fue con karin no quiso seguir discutiendo por una muñeca de plástico  
- naruto estabien - el preocupado kiba se hacerco a naruto ya que este estaba en shock  
- si sólo espero que sakura este bien mientas con sasuke que se encontraba acompañado de la pelos de zanahoria  
- amor quita esa cara- la chica tenía hablazada a sasuke del cuello  
- que cara karin esta es la que siempre tengo-  
- amor ya esa muñeca de plástico ya no te va a molestar ahora que se fue todo va a estar mejor  
- segura?  
- claro si ¡sasuke!- el chico la quito de su cuello y la sentó en sus rodillas mientras deboraba su voca  
- mira lo que están haciendo ese sasuke no tiene corazón ¡ que no tienef conciencia no decía que queis mucho a nuestra sakura! Es un patan - ino te acuerdas cuando sakura áun sonreía  
- claro se si hinata lástima que no duró mucho tiempo [en el instituto donde ya aviab iniciado sus clases más de medio año en un salon se encontraban hinata e ino platicando pues habían temibado de hacer un trabajo y podían ponerse a platicar cuando ya anís medio relajó en el salón para ser más específicos en el grupo 1A llegó el director muy amablemente tocó la muerta y todos sabían que cuando el director iba algún salón sólo sería por algo importante ya que casi nunca se dejaban ver.  
- chicos espero que estos días de clases lo enten disfrutando- dijo el director mostrando una gran zonriza - espero que todos se lleven bien como también espero que ayuden a su nueva compañera a integrarse en su grupo, pasa hurano y presentate - en eso una chica de una larga cabellera rosada con unos ojos color jade que hacían resaltar más su piel blanca y todos los chicos que hay se encontraban no pudieron dejar de ver si cuerpo alta y de una figura simétrica entra al salón haciendo que este le tomará atención  
- hola soy hurano sakura vengo del estrangéro pero nací en japón y acabó dé ser transferida a este ustituto por mis buenas calificaciones  
- esta bien sientate al lado de la ruñía de la coleta y la pelinegra ellas también son de las mejores de la clase y creo que serán buena influencia para ti - la chica se sentó el profesor salió un momento y en eso las mueradas de uno e hinata eran de cumplícidad  
- hola yo soy ino - se hacerco de una manera amenasante junto con hinata  
- y yo hinata - estas chicas la rodiaron y en eso cuando sakura estaba más asustada lo que estaba al cambiarse de escuela  
- chicas que hacen -  
- dé donde vienés - empésó con el cuestionario ino-  
- yo, vengo de Italia  
- a si que bien yo quiró ir a visitarla pero mi papá no quiere ya que es uno de los pocos lugares donde no a comprado una casa- dijo hinata poniendo una cara de tristesa  
Ha lo siento es un lugar bellisimó - dijo la pelirosa  
- y porque entasté en este instituto - sin dejar el tono serio como si se tratase de un crimen  
- he, esque ami padre lo transfirieron a oxaka  
- es por eso tu padre ha de ser una persona importante  
- si si lo es es el director de un a importante firma de un banco  
- oye no esque no me interése a que se dedica tu padre pero es natural tu color de cabello? - decía ino uspecciónándolo para saber si era real  
- si es un problema qienético  
- así quien lo asegura ?- ino no se creía ese ciento  
- esque mi padre es albino y mi madre peliroja y supongo que la genética quiso ayar un punto medio sobre el rojo y el blanco - después de ese día las tres chicas se isieron inseparables y les llamaban las tres mosquetéras ya que siempor se apoyaban úna a otra tenían muchas amigas como amigos pero nada serio su no húviese sido por ese día del baile su mejor amiga seguiría con ellas]  
-sabés esto no se quedará haci- dijo una molesta ino que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba sasuke besandose con la pelos de zanahoria  
- ino vas a empeorar las cosa- una preocupada hinata intentena detenerla aunque fue inútil  
- ¡ HUCHIHA! Debes de estar muy contento de que sakura se ata ido así ni quién te reclame por darle vuelo a la hilacha que patético y poco hombre-  
- tú quien te cres para gritarle zorra patética- karin se levantó anís que sasuke no se pondría con una muje pero ella le valía.  
- zorra? yo que acaso no te has visto en un espejo éstropajo de zanahoria- dijo la enfurecida de ino mientres sacaba algo de su bolsa- ten te lo regaló para que te veas en el espejo zorra barata  
- ja yo no nesesito ningún espejo yo sé que soy bellisima y no lo nesesito para que me lo confirme  
- ya basta chicas- se paró sasuke en medio de las dos - tú quien te cres ino para ofender a mi novia ?  
- la mejor amiga de la que en verdad lo es esta imitación barata no le tega ni a los talones  
- ella es mi novia y la única que tengo su te refieres a la arrastrada de tu amiga ya no es mi novia es más nunca lo fue - en vez de que salieran palabras parecía salir veneno de la boca de sasuke pero esto ócasióno se ino le regalará una cachetada  
Acabandole de romper el labio  
- parese que nesesitas lentes dile a la zorra que te los preste para que veas la realidad - hinata que estaba al margen no aguanto las ganas de seguir callada - que es lo que te hisó sakura para que hables hasi de ella su lo que ella sentía por tu siempor fue un amor sinsero he? Por que la odias tanto ?  
- ustedes an de saber perfectamente su siempor fueron su tapadera saben que piensen lo que quieran no tengo humor de seguir discutiendo con ustedes- en eso sasuke junto con karin se se alejaron de las dos chicas y estas también se fueron pues no aguantaban el coraje  
[ -eres muy linda  
- y como lo sabés si no has visto mi rostro.  
- porque con sólo ver tus ojos es suficiente para saber que eres la más bella dé esta fiesta puedo saber tu nombre?  
- no es mejor mantener el misterio?  
- para que, si después de este baile no te quedré soltar ]

Principio del formulario

Me gusta

Final del formulario


End file.
